


拒绝一只猫头鹰

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, What if:Sherlock Holmes go to Hogwarts?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Summary: ｜时间线架空，纯AU脑洞爽文｜假如夏洛克·福尔摩斯来到霍格沃兹，遇见曾经的西弗勒斯·斯内普，会怎样？
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Severus Snape, Sherlock Holmes/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. 魔法

什么是魔法？  
夏洛克是个小孩子---事实上，他才仅仅只有九岁。  
但是他觉得好像自己有些什么不一样。九岁又十个半月的一个下午，他第一次展现出魔力：他在湖边玩耍，却把周遭的一片湖冰都震了个粉碎。  
那时迈克罗夫特已经十六岁了，可他还是吓得不清。他急忙带着夏洛克回到家给他们“万能”的母亲看看是怎么回事---可就连她也无能为力。  
当晚，在夏洛克已经死去的记忆中，有一个身着长袍，一头半长黑发的人似乎跟他母亲讲了什么，并且一直聊到很晚。半夜睡眼朦胧中，他似乎看见那个人站在他床边，魔杖尖细密又温暖的光跳跃而出，轻轻覆盖在他身上。  
从此过后，他再也没有失控过。  
可是夏洛克十一岁那年，他收到了一份极为特别的礼物---一份由猫头鹰送来的信。他记得那只猫头鹰通体雪白，背上缀有斑点，虹膜是明亮的金黄色---让他一眼就喜欢上了。他试探着把它口中叼着的信拿下来，轻轻摸了摸它的头。  
猫头鹰飞走后，夏洛克抚了抚信封上的纹章，揭开了盖在封口处的烟红色火漆印。霍格沃兹的录取通知书也只是普通的字和纸，看上去似乎没有任何特别之处，可这种平淡的方式却为夏洛克开启了对魔法世界的第一瞥。  
他抬起头看了看在旁边的母亲。她的眼神还是一样的温柔，却好像又带着一种夏洛克看不出来的、早已洞悉一切的怜惜。她弯下身子拥抱住夏洛克，转身为他收拾行李。  
短促又自持的几声敲门声响起，他们锁得紧紧的门被轻而易举地推开。男人黑色的袍脚像是实体的风一般舞动，随着他的转身潇洒地飘飞起来。成年的迈克罗夫特没有以前那么容易表现出情绪，可仍然藏不住眼睛里的惊讶神色，连嘴唇都微微张开，打量着面前的“不速之客”。夏洛克的母亲则显得更为淡然，取来杯子为男人倒了一杯茶，邀请他坐下。  
男人摆摆手示意不必，径直走到夏洛克面前。他的声音不大，却好像是在夏洛克脑子里直接与他对话一般，仅是能听到的音量却格外清晰。他阐明来意，说要带夏洛克去对角巷买好所有开学要用的东西，并带他去坐火车，随后他便可以前往霍格沃兹。夏洛克听完后点点头握住他的手---那人微不可查地颤抖了一下，向夏洛克的母亲欠了欠身。

夏洛克随着那人来到了对角巷，年少的淡绿眼睛里蒙上了一层惊讶，似乎完全没料到巫师世界的繁华。来往穿梭的人群，熙熙攘攘的街市，装潢华丽典雅的店肆无一不让这个未来的侦探心生好奇。他还握着那人的手，似乎想要倾倒完所有的问题，而那人偶尔会发出一声克制的冷笑，可还是回答了夏洛克的问题。  
说来倒也奇怪，夏洛克和男人的距离完全是一抬头就能看见的程度，可他仍然看不清对方的脸，也听不出他的声音有什么特点。他还没学过魔法，可他好像天生就知道应该如此一般，没有把这个问题问出口。“也许这就是魔法吧？”夏洛克想。  
尽管如此，他还是在自己拿到一支称手的魔杖时听到了对方小小的抽气声。  
夏洛克走进奥利凡德魔杖店，高高的柜子仿佛看不到顶一般，里面层层叠叠放着许多灰紫色的魔杖盒。他仰着头，用探查般的眼神扫视了一圈，犹豫着按下了柜台上的铃。很快一位白发老先生从某一层柜子中间探出头来，暗含笑意的眼睛看着夏洛克。  
夏洛克也昂起头看着他。当奥利凡德先生看见夏洛克倔强的灰绿色眼睛时，沉吟片刻，像是下定决心一般把左手的拳头砸进右手掌里。他白发苍苍的脑袋又消失在数不清的魔杖堆里，翻箱倒柜的声音传来，不一会，他就拿出一支魔杖递给夏洛克。  
“试试它吧，孩子。”奥利凡德先生笑眼盈盈，“'极具聪明才智的巫师应首先试试胡桃木魔杖，因为有很大概率他们都会彼此相配。'”  
夏洛克拿起它，可手指就像被轻轻电了一下一样酥痛，他甩了甩手，踮脚把魔杖放在柜台上。  
“也许不行，先生。”  
奥利凡德先生微微皱起眉头，又找来一根魔杖。  
几支魔杖下来，它们要不拒绝让夏洛克成为它的主人，要不就毫无生气，像是一根普通的木棒一样躺在他手里。夏洛克放下他试过的第五支魔杖，摇了摇头。  
奥利凡德先生叹出半口气：“也许适合你的杖芯不那么常见…那么，夜骐尾毛可能会喜欢你。”  
他操纵梯子移到一个色泽尤其古老的柜子旁边，抽出一个与众不同的灰蓝色盒子。那个盒子尤其华丽却又十分低调，银白和青铜的暗纹交织在灰蓝的盒面上，奥利凡德先生打开它时，沉郁的黯蓝色天鹅绒闪着星空一般的冷调光彩。他掏出里面的魔杖掂在手里，微笑了一下---那个笑里沉甸甸的满是回忆，眼神里深深眷恋着不舍。  
“也许…就是它了。”  
夏洛克从奥利凡德先生手里接过魔杖，顿时感觉指尖一热，灵魂都仿佛有了实体并出现在他眼前，它好像是透明的，散发着深沉的湛蓝和灰银色。而魔杖似乎也很高兴，尖端不断地跳跃出金色的星星，在空气里仿佛烟火般闪耀。他感觉这支魔杖仿佛穿透了他的神经并将它延长了，让他浑身都变得暖乎乎的，这种感觉还顺着脊柱流向全身。他露出一个笑容，让魔杖在手里转了一圈，瞳孔微微放大，看着原本平平无奇的“小木棍”发出流光溢彩的光华来。  
“黑胡桃木，十二又二分之一英寸，夜骐尾毛…”奥利凡德先生轻声说道。一直领着夏洛克到这里来的人似乎很惊讶，抬了抬似乎是头的部分朝向奥利凡德先生：  
“没问题吗？”  
“没问题的，”奥利凡德先生摊开手耸了耸肩，“它需要一个好主人…我觉得这个孩子会是。”他走下梯子，弯腰摸了摸夏洛克的头：“你会是个英雄的，孩子…请接受我对你的敬意。”  
那个人极为克制地摇了摇头。  
当他们走出魔杖店后，黑衣男人显得尤其沉默，好像在思考什么，偶尔会发出一声低低的叹息。夏洛克没打算打扰他，拿着东西慢慢地走着，打量着他身上乌黑的长袍，仿佛是要透过长袍看出些什么来。  
“也许你会是个拉文克劳。”对方突然出现在夏洛克大脑里的声音着实把他吓了一跳。  
夏洛克眨眨眼，问道：“那是…什么？”  
“你很快就会知道了。”

国王十字车站是个很神奇的地方，来来往往的麻瓜和巫师们都忙忙碌碌，坐上吐着蒸汽的火车，目的清晰又模糊。  
夏洛克看了眼手上的车票，惊奇地看着黑衣男人。而后者无视了他的眼神和即将蹦出来的问题，有些别扭地指着他们面前的墙壁：“从这里撞进去就是了。”  
夏洛克看看墙壁，又转头看向男人：“你会和我一起去吗？”  
“不。”他简短地答道。  
夏洛克点点头，疾走两步像是准备走上月台，却又突然停下来：“不好意思，可是，我好像还不知道怎么称呼您…”  
“你不需要知道我是谁，”男人看到夏洛克眼里的失望，顿了顿，“不过，我敢保证我们很快就会再见面。”  
“好的，'不管是谁'先生（Mr whoever-you-are），再会。”  
他最后向对方笑了一下，有些瘦弱的身影消失在墙壁间。


	2. 初见

九又四分之三站台是巫师的地界。  
红蓝交映的霍格沃兹特快呜呜地吞云吐雾，连车头都朦胧在氤氲的水汽中。夏洛克看见了霍格沃兹的徽章，上面刻有四个学院的标志：鹰、蛇、狮、獾，它们中间围绕着一个大大的“H”。  
夏洛克知道那个“H“是霍格沃兹的意思，他满怀希望地轻轻笑了一下，眉眼弯弯，像是羞怯一般微微低下头。他随着人流缓缓走向车门，扫视着车厢，暗暗盘算着自己将要坐的位置。  
只可惜的是夏洛克并没有回头，以至于忽视了他过来时的墙根那一角黑袍。那双漆黑的眼睛注视着鬈发男孩登上火车坐下，才缓缓眨了眨眼，迅疾又毫不起眼地离开。  
如同一条潜行的墨绿色毒蛇。

火车上，夏洛克打开一本在对角巷买的教科书看了起来。尽管那些东西在从未接触过魔法的人眼中十分晦涩难懂，但这依然让夏洛克震惊于魔法的精妙之处。拉丁文，古色古香的蜡黄色书页和每个咒语下冗长的解释与描写，都是夏洛克想象的椽梯。就在他翻阅着课本，时不时看向窗外想象着未来的魔法生活时，一个男孩轻轻地敲了敲他的门，目光里洋溢着热情的期待。  
“你好，我可以坐这里吗？别的地方都没有位置了。”  
“当然可以。请便。”夏洛克答道。  
“谢谢！”男孩笑了，橙金色的头发衬得他的脸色如阳光一般，夏洛克抬了抬嘴角，盖上书。  
“啊，魔咒学！你好像对这个很感兴趣？”  
“随便看看而已，不过魔法似乎的确很神奇。”  
“哼哼，那肯定啦。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
“！是你！”金发男孩夸张地张大嘴，好像夏洛克的名字是什么奇迹一般，“你应该知道…那个关于你的传说？”  
“什么？我想我可能不太知道。”  
“就是，霍格沃兹的一位教授，西弗勒斯·斯内普，”念到这个名字的时候，男孩咽了咽口水，呼了口气像是在做心理准备一样，“他曾经在巫师世界游览过，也在一个神秘的地方听到过一个预言。预言说霍格沃兹将会在今年迎来一个极其聪明的孩子，尽管他是麻瓜出身，但甚至是罗伊纳·拉文克劳也不能与他相比。后来斯内普在霍格沃兹做教授，就把这个消息告诉了邓布利多。他们聊了很久，查阅了很多资料，派了不少亲信到麻瓜世界探查，最终一致认为是你。你现在的名声可大了，听说邓布利多派了个不得了的人去接你，可我也不知道是谁。”男孩顿了一下，凑近了夏洛克的耳朵悄悄说：“我爸爸说有可能就是他，斯内普。”  
“这样啊…”夏洛克沉吟，“不过，食死徒是什么？”  
男孩似乎更为惊讶了，但还是解释道：“是效忠于伏地魔的人。伏地魔是一位伟大的黑巫师---我想你可以在魔法史课本上找到他的名字。他很残忍，后来被杀死。…你肯定想不到，打败他的是一个小婴儿！在他死后，食死徒少了很多，但还是有一些比较'忠诚'的仍在想办法复活伏地魔。但在我看来，那肯定是异想天开！”  
夏洛克淡淡地笑了笑，属于孩子的圆圆的脸看起来无害又可爱。金发男孩儿也笑了，看着夏洛克。  
“大难不死的男孩？”  
“是的！你怎么知道的？”  
夏洛克抽出书里夹着的一张报纸，扬了扬。男孩把头歪向一边，匿笑着。  
夏洛克嘴角微翘，似笑非笑地说道：“谢谢你告诉我这些。你叫什么名字？”  
“纳多·莱纳斯。”  
“噢，一个莱纳斯家的人！”门口突然又探进一个长着浅金色头发的脑袋，他转过头来，看见了夏洛克，“你就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯吧？怎么，你这种人喜欢和莱纳斯家的人做朋友？”  
纳多低下了头，有些紧张地咬咬嘴唇，抬眼看看夏洛克却像他的脸烫到了自己的视线一样，赶紧又不好意思地把眼睛低下去。  
“总是把家族放在嘴上，认为自己家族优越就高人一等了吗？”夏洛克眼神冷淡，毫不客气地反击。  
“哟哟哟，福尔摩斯家的孩子果然名不虚传。只可惜是个泥巴种！没错，有些巫师家族就是高人一等！可惜，太可惜了啊！”浅金脑袋扭捏造作地摇摇头，似乎的确是发自内心的遗憾，“不过看在你传说中的聪明上，我还是愿意与你交朋友的。顺便一说，我叫马格纳·西尔多。”  
“那么请您收回好意吧，我与您成为朋友必定会是个灾难，西尔多先生。”  
满意地看着马格纳露出了一个难言的表情，收回那颗令人厌烦的脑袋后，夏洛克带着询问的眼神看了看纳多。  
“没事，如果你是想问这个。”纳多察觉到了夏洛克的眼神，没有抬头地答道。  
“还有一个问题。”  
“噢，西尔多家族总是这样。事实上他们家族和我们家族都是纯血统巫师家族…但是我们家族并没有西尔多他们势力强大，所以他们看不起我们家族。西尔多家族的很多人都被分到斯莱特林，而这个学院多出纯血统拥护者。要知道，萨拉查·斯莱特林，也就是斯莱特林学院的创始人，就认为麻瓜出身的巫师没有资格学习魔法。”纳多语气低落，慢慢地说道。  
夏洛克看看他，微不可查地叹了口气。他还没想好要怎么应对这种事情---家族，势力，纷争，威胁。他不是一个擅长倚仗背景的人，并且一直认为这不是一个好的选择。他习惯性地双手合十放在下巴下面思考，和纳多就这样无言地坐着，空气中的迷惘凝成冰霜，堪比摄魂怪来临。好在很快就有一位夫人推着手推车来到过道上询问他们是否需要零食---这让他们吃了个爽，所有不愉快都烟消云散了。

火车的速度慢了下来，很快就能远远看见霍格沃兹的城堡了。车厢停稳，一位身材惊人地壮硕的人---听别人说他的名字叫海格---提着灯来接了他们。他们坐上船渡到对面城堡门前，迎着子夜不太耀眼却十分清晰的星光，走上了弯弯绕绕的楼梯。  
看起来像是宴厅的大门并没有打开，门前站着一位高挑和蔼的女巫。她看着孩子们站定正准备开口，却突然有一位看起来有些憨憨的男孩儿冲上前，大声喊着他原本丢失的宠物的名字并将那只小动物抓住。  
“格雷西！”孩子们原本盯着女巫的眼神都被这个小插曲打断，那个男孩儿也微微瑟缩着迎接了女巫严厉的眼神，声音颤抖着道了歉。  
“欢迎来到霍格沃兹。霍格沃兹一共有四个学院，分别是格兰芬多，斯莱特林，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。”女巫的声音比夏洛克想象的更有安抚人的力量，仿佛来自宇宙的深渊，“每个孩子都会成为其中一个学院的学生，并由分院帽决定他们身上的特质适合去哪个学院。接下来我们会进行分院仪式。”  
在她话音落下的一刹那，厚重的大门缓缓打开，奇特得有些魔幻的场景展现在孩子们面前：半空中布满了蜡烛，熠熠生辉，映得整个厅堂都是温暖宜人的暖橙色；穹顶似乎消失了，取而代之的是和城堡外一样的天空，其中仿佛还有真实的星星在闪耀；天幕正下方是四张足够长的长桌，桌子两侧是古木长凳，上面坐着不少人，夏洛克注意到，每张桌子旁的学生身上的校服里衬和领带颜色都不一样。  
“也许这每张桌子各代表一个学院？”夏洛克边走边想道。  
他们的前方有一个高出一节的台子，上面的长桌是横向摆放的，与学生的相垂直。其正中间有一个演说台，装饰华丽，正前方有一只金色的猫头鹰，周围环绕着几支烛台，烛泪流下积攒的蜡像凝固的白色瀑布一样。长桌后方坐着几位教授，中间那位和蔼的白胡子老人自然是邓布利多，霍格沃兹的校长，而他左手边那个半长黑发，一身黑衣，气质显得有些格格不入的人是…？  
台上还摆了一个小凳子，上面放着一顶看起来破旧不堪的高帽。它的尖端随意地扭转摇摆着，褶皱还显现出眉眼和嘴的形状，就像个真正的活物一样。  
“也许来到这里之前，我应该先把所有事情都忘掉…”夏洛克心想。可他的思绪陡然被分院帽的歌声打断：事实证明，这歌声并不是很受人欢迎---一些学生甚至捂上了耳朵，专注于手里的书。尽管如此，夏洛克还是捕捉到了那个人曾向他提到过的、象征学院的词：拉文克劳。  
“如果你头脑精明，或许会进智慧的拉文克劳，那些睿智博学的人，总会在那里遇见他们的同道。”

夏洛克轻轻地笑了。


End file.
